The Non Uzumaki Ancestor
by CreedRazerReaper
Summary: dante awakens from his icy prison, he watches what looks like a fox with nine tails is attacking a village.. wait what a FUCKING A NINE TAILED FOX? and i thought goliaths were fucking weird with their tiny leg. prototype powered OC, Alex Mercer, James Heller. Naruto verse with just Blacklight powered people. possible ooc Naruto. OcxHinaxharem naruxtentenxharem?


**Justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

_**Outside of the walls of Konoha Kyuubi Attack ,October 10**__**th**_

Minato Namikaze was to be the proud dad of the most cute chibi looking boy, everything was going to be perfect, he already had plan the birth of his son Naruto, to go without any complications what so ever. He already had plans of how he was going to spend his time with his son and make him a powerful bad ass shinobi like his old man. He would first start by unlocking his chakra and then showing him Charka control exercise because he knew he will have the curse of the Uzumaki, well it was also a blessing. Said curse was of huge chakra reserves that will be 5x times of a child his age. He will show him the _**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**_ and hopefully through the time of bonding both will find the way to complete the Rasengan as it was incomplete because it was missing the elemental charka of its user to become an S-rank Justu. Also to get him to sign the toad summoning contract like him. Then when got to graduate fron the shinobi academy he would teach him the basics of the _**Hiraishin no Justu( flying thunder god technique ) **_**, **so Naruto could properly defend himself fromis enemies and for last resort to teleport safely to the safe house outside the village or the Hokage mansion.

But how life was a bitch. Right now all his plans, hopes and dreams of having a beautiful family of his own were all going down the drain, because out of nowhere a man with an orange spiraled mask appear at the precise moment when Naruto was out the birth canal. He was so fast that Minato couldn't react in time to teleport to Naruto and Kushina.

**"**Step way from the jinchurriki Namikaze or the boy dies" said the masked man as a kunai at the baby's throat

At hearing theart to his new born son and cries of his wife to do what the mask man let go of kushinas hand and start to back track from his beloved wife. The masked man takes advantage of the moment and throws Naruto high into the air, Minato reacts quickly to grab his child before he hits the floor and dies from impact, Naruto was crying from being thrown. Minato tries to cheer up Naruto but with all the crying he didn't notice the hissing of the explosive seal tags that were place on Naruto nursery blanket.

"Shit" said Minato as he quick threw the blanket the flash to a wood house in the outskirts of the village. He laid Naruto down in the crib that was there, he open a closet that as full of tri pronged kunai with Hiraishin marker on them. He took a couple of dozens to fight the masked man and in worst case scenario the release of the Kyuubi from its seal.

As he was thinking of contingency plans for the worst case he knew that there would be no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into its third Prison, it broke his heart as the third prison the strongest biju would be none other than his own son, as he couldn't ask someone to give up their child for the sealing. He knew he couldn't reseal Kyuubi back into Kushina as it would kill her and the Kyuubi may just reform back in a couple of days or years but also that someone could use it against Konoha. The only plan that would meet his expectations was the method of Sealing via **Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) **with collaboration of **Hakke No Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** as it was impossible to seal the Kyuubi as a whole inside Naruto as it will kill him. With this sealing he will take a part of Kyuubi and sealing inside himself and then seal the rest into Naruto. The price was his own life but he knew Kushina would be there to take care and raise and protect Naruto until he could be strong enough.

He went chasing after Kushina to prevent the Kyuubi from being free, he saw Kushina floating above the ground and a black hole on her abdomen, Minato's heart was breaking as he was seeing his wife in pain and her skin gave the appearance of cracking and melting, her eyes were white. The Kyuubi had been already been extracted from Kushina, to his relief Kushina had Survived it. Minato heard the masked man complementing her on her body for being able to withstand the strain of the removal of the Kyuubi by saying that the Uzumakis are impressive. Minato sprinted towards Kushina and grab her, kneel down and place her head his lap and gently stroking her hair, tears were running down his eyes.

"Minato-kun, where is Sochi-kun, where is my Naruto?" asked Kushina with a dry voice

"shhh, Kushina-Chan, save your energies, Naruto is at the cabin, I left him sleeping, he couldn't stop cry for his Kaa-san" said Minato with a happy tone to make Kushina feel a bit better.

"Take me too Sochi-kun, Minato, I need my baby in my arms" cried Kushina

As she said these words Minato flashed them to the wooden cabin at the outskirts of Konoha. When they arrived he moved towards the bed carrying Kushina bride style and put her gently on the bed and went to pick up Naruto to place him near his mother, Naruto grab his mother pinky with his little hands and started sucking the finger. Kushina started to regain her strength and skin tone; she was only sweaty and red on her cheeks.

The masked Man appeared in front of the main village gates he went through the hand signs quickly and summon the **Kyuubi No Kitsune( Nine tailed Fox)** and order it to attack the Konoha. The now retired Sandaime Hokage also known on the battlefield as the **Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)** was on top of Hokage Tower watching the stars until he heard a roar, he never thought he would see the Kyuubi and fight it, just see it brought him memories of when he was with Tobirama-sensei on the battlefield and facing the** Kingin Kyodai (Gold and Silver Brothers)** he summoned the ANBU to start evacuate the civilians and Academy Students to Hokage Mountain. As they left Minato arrived and told him everything that happens.

"I have to reseal the Kyuubi Hiruzen, you going to have to distract it while I gather the necessary for the sealing" said Minato

"I know Minato, I shall do what is necessary and not let my beloveds sacrifice be in vain" said Sarutobi

"I sorry JiJi I got couldn't be fast enough to stop the kunai" said Minato\

"No it not your fault, it that's masked man's fault, but none the less someone had to give him the information of where Kushina was going to give birth to, we have a mole in village" said Hiruzen

_**Time skip **_

The Kyuubi stood still and raised it mouth to the sky and started to gather both **Purasu no Kuro Chakura (Positive Black Chakra), Mainasu no Shiro Chakura (Negative White Chakra) **and started to shape into a sphere and formed the ultimate attack **Bijudama (Tailed beast Ball)** and shot it towards the Village. Minato went towards the attack and teleported far away from the Village, the villagers were shitting themselves as they saw the attack and roared in happiness of the display of power that their Yondaime Hokage did to save them.

**Outside of the Village**

The Bijudama appear and detonated and destroyed the hills and mountains into pieces and a large thick door made out of reinforce titanium. On the other side of the door was a large pathway, that led towards a vault made out the same metal as of the door but was mixed with the metal adamantium, the Bijudama had heated the door leaving it weak. In side of the vault was chuck of ice that was surrounded by thick chains, inside of the ice you could see a being chain down from its legs to the bottom floor, from its waist the chains went to all four directions, from its arms also went all four directions and also were chained to each other; the neck of had chained to the floor by four chains, other 4 towards the walls and other 4 towards the roof.

The ice started to melt from the heat of the attack, a piece started to crack leaving a part of the head free from the icy prison, tendrils started to shoot toward the corpses of mice, it started to form a hand of flesh but saw that it wasn't enough to reform its as it wasn't alive. The tendril saw a couple of cockroaches_,(seriously those fuckers can even survive the fallout of a freaking nuke)_ and started to consume a couple and began to from its body. It knew that it was strong enough like it used to but it was enough to later break it original body from the icy prison and later get its revenge. It started to form a male body, it had Black shaggy jeans with pockets on its legs, black combat boots, it had two hunting knifes strap to both his legs and had a leather vest, it was the same design as the jacket that Alex Mercer had, under it he had a black long sleeve shirt with a hoodie, he wore black fingerless glovers with metal plates on its knuckles around his neck he wore dog tags and necklace (like DMC necklace from Dante same color). His skin tone was a bit tan; he had brown glowing eyes, black and red hair(his hair style is like Aizen when he goes rogue), a beauty mark on his nose, he had the body of a 16 year old. He started walking and went towards the vaults door, he started shift the biomass on his right arm and formed his _**Hammerfist**_ and punched towards the door and it blast towards the outside world, he went toward the computers to see what has happened since his imprisonment, he knew that this base had a reactor that could last hundreds of years and also a generator with huge fuel supplies. The computer booted to the BlackWatch center network, he saw what had happen in the outside world, Gentek continue its experiments and it went south, the Human population stared to drop fast in number, he saw that they deply Black Watch again but this time they failed to contain the Virus in the city and it started to propagate to the rest of the cities and later the states, a General by the name of Fury wanted to deploy the super soldiers named Blacklight Projects, but the government gave no go claiming that they would evolve and could go rogue.

"Well there goes the problem of overpopulation" said the teen with a smirk on his face, he went look for the files of the so called Blacklight Projects, his smirk went toward a frown and started to growl, he saw his picture of the file.

_**Super Solider**_

_**Blacklight Project Thanatos**_

_**Civilian Name: Dante 'Uzumaki'**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Date of birth: ?/?/ 1994**_

_**Citizenship: U.S/Mexico**_

_**Family: Father:dead,Mother:dead,Brother:dead,? Alive [location unknown]**_

_**Power and abilities**_

_**Shapeshifting ,evolution,adaption,shift his body to deadly weapons dubbed [blade,whipfist,hammerfist,tendrils,muslemass,claws,armor],absorption of memories, hand to hand combat, military training, weapons specialist, all out vehicles specialist, extreme endurance ,super strength, extreme levels of stamina,**_

_**Associates: Project:Zeus aka Alex Mercer, Project: Hades aka Sgt James Heller, Dana Mercer, Dr Ragland, Kimiko Uzumaki **_

_**NOTES**_

_**Captured at New York City along side the other Projects, orders are to go to subzero temperature in water to isolate them, later on mind control them to work and carry out mission of Black Watch. **_

_**Living relative is at ************, possible test subject for Blacklight Virus also know by the public as the Mercer Virus. **_

_**Virus: Blacklight Virus, Redlight Virus, combination of both Virus.**_

_**The Combination of both virus has created a whole new strain,permits control of ageing process, can make a stable second body, but weaker than its original, requires frequent consumption of biomass. **_

He started to check the other two project members

_**Super Soldier **_

_**Blacklight Project: Zeus**_

_**Civilian Name : Alexander J Mercer **_

_**Profession: Head of Gentek Research Project:Blacklight( former)**_

_**Age: 33**_

_**Date of Birth: July 16 1979**_

_**Family: Dana Mercer( Alive), Father(dead), Mother (dead)**_

_**Gender:Male**_

_**Weapons Can shapeshift his body into deadly weapons. Military firearms and artillery, can utilize military combat vehicles, nearby throw-able objects and debris. Super Human strength, extreme stamina, super speed.**_

_**Afiliations: Gentek: former, Project Hades, Project Thanatos, Athena (Dana Mercer)**_

_**Blacklight Project : Hades**_

_**Name: Sergeant James Heller**_

_**Profession: US Marines Sergeant (formerly)**_

_**Age: 38**_

_**Date of Birth: 1974**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Afilations: US Marines(former)himself, Project Thanatos**_

_**Family: Collete Heller(dead) Amaya Heller(alive)**_

_**Weapons can shapeshift his body into deadly weapons. Military firearms and artillery, can utilize military combat vehicles, nearby throw-able objects and debris. Super Human strength , extreme stamina, super speed.**_

"so they still alive, that's great but where the hell are they and where the hell am I or that matter what year is it today?" said Dante, as he started to walk through the base, he started to surface for any equipment that may still be working, he found a big metal case that was covered by vines and dust, he quickly opens the large case and finds four Mark XIX .50 Action Express Desert Eagles in black and red out of the many that were there that still work also with them were silencers, laser sights, scopes and a large amounts ammo. He went around the locker room to find some holster to carry two pistols win him at all times because he didn't want to waste biomass in creating them and couldn't afford it with his weak body.

He found to a leg holster for both his legs, so he quickly straps them on his person and went to get the pistols and also a holder for extra ammo. Dante shifts his arms to hammerfists and causes an avalanche to hide the blackwatch base and his original body to later come back for it.

As Dante walked out he notice that he was in enormous valley, he push some biomass to his legs and jump straight into the air and started gliding, once he was in the air he was speechless at what he was seen, he was seen that he just got a crater and its side was a valley that look not a hour old. He could feel the energy around him. He started walking toward the begging of the recent made valley.

Once he arrived he saw dozens of pack of fox, wolfs dead but what was more strange was they were emitting red smoke that look like it was boiling, he felt the calling of the power behind the red smoke(_he doesn't know the concept of Chakra just yet_) his biomass was acting up as trying to absorb the buffet of biomass in front of him. He uses a massive barrage of tendrils to absorb every bit of the packs of wolfs and foxes he found (_like at the end of Prototype2 when Heller uses the tendrils to consumed many or if not all of the infected in NYZ_). As he finishes absorbing he starts to feel great pain in his abdomen later on his whole body, he fell down from the pain. As he was in pain on the floor, red and black boiling smoke came out of him and surrounded him. What he was feeling was the bonding of the Kyuubi Chakra with his body, as it was highly poisons to anyone that not was a Jinchuuriki. The pain was going away and he started to get up, he still felt sore after all the pain he just experienced.

Suddenly he heard a Roar and saw fire and smoke coming out of the forest but couldn't see where precise to was coming from and what caused, as try to see miles away he started to feel pain in his eyes, he immediately closed them and open them, he was astonish as he could see what was happening far away . He could see what look like a Japanese village and what was weirder was what look like a freaking red fox with nine tails.

" wait what nine tails?, let me count again 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9… damn I think I'm seeing things or its real and I thought the Goliath was freaking weird" said Dante. He quick deactivates his enhanced vision like he did with thermal and infected vision. He felt better in his weaker body after mass consumption of biomass; he predicted I will last 4 to 5 years without any mass damage. He quickly headed towards the nine tails fox, he didn't know why but I was calling him.

Dante pumped biomass to his legs and started running towards the fox, if anybody could see him it was just a black and red blur heading toward Konoha.

_**Sealing of the Kyuubi (Outskirts of Konoha**_

Minato had already gone through the hand signs to summon the Shinigami to be able to seal the Kyuubi inside his own son. The Shinigami had already sealed the Yin side of Kyuubi in Minato. Minato quickly started to perform a barrier to prevent anyone from coming in or out of range zone, he then start the **Hakke no Fuin Shiki** to seal the yang side into Naruto while Kushina was using her golden chakra chains to subdue the Kyuubi. But the Kyuubi managed to move it claw to kill Naruto as it knew that without the baby there was no one to be containing it. Minato and Kushina rush to intercept the claw, both of them were impaled by it claw but couldn't stop as it had too much force in the thrust. Both Minato and Kushina closed their eyes as they couldn't see their own baby being impaled by the Kyuubi. They heard flesh being impaled; they started crying for the death of baby Naruto.

Dante had arrived in the nick of time before the barrier finished going up and to see a blond and a drop dead diva of a red head being impaled by the claw of the fox and it was still go for look to be a newborn baby. He jump and used his body to stop the claw, he pumped biomass to his legs to stop the paw from going forward, and he used musclemass to stop the claw.

"yo Blondie and gorgeous stop crying your kid is fine" said Thanatos as he was holding the claw from going more into his body and kill the blond baby behind him. He pushed back and got the claw out all of them.

**Outside the barrier**

Hiruzen had arrived with several ANBU and Konoha Shinobi at the moment when the Kyuubi was to impale the baby that was resting of the ceremonial throne. He saw how Minato and Kushina got impaled by the Kyuubi and was about to kill Naruto until they felt the earth shaking under their feet and saw a red and black blur jump to stop the claw. Everyone saw that the mysterious person got impaled but saw a smirk under his hooded face and pull out the claw from all three of them, what left them with their mouths hanging and their brains processing what happen was that the person push the Kyuubi back with just pure raw and brutal strength after the person just received a fatal attack.

**Back at the barrier**

"what the hell it that fox?, and why are you not running to safety with your kid?" said Thanatos

"you don't know about the Kyuubi, I can't I have to defeated and imprison it again so it can't kill anymore or get anger again and start another rampage" said Minato coughing blood.

Thanatos was angry at the blond because he was calling the giant fox an IT and killing, he knew what the fox was feeling, being called an IT by the rest of the people and being lockup and not begin heard from his side of the story, even if could not talk but little did he know that the fox could talk he felt sympathy towards the fox

"Blondie I know it not a good time but stop calling the fox an It, yes it may be an animal but it a living being, but either way I will protect and guard the fox's prison until the fox clams down" said Thanatos

"The Kyuubi is force destruction and malice and hatred, I thank you for offering to protect my son with his burden" said Minato as he finished the sealing ceremony and the Kyuubi started to get sealed in Naruto

"WAIT, the prison is your son? How is that even freaking possible?, you just gave your son a burden that could cost him his life, what kind of parents are you?" said Thanatos.

"I had too, I just could ask another parent top give up their children could i? I'm the leader of this village , is just couldn't do it, I trust my son that he will able to control and wield the Kyuubi's chakra" said Minato

"I can see that, but I don't know I ever had the heart to do that" said Thanatos with sad voice

"What is your name stranger-san?" said Kushina

"My names Dante Uzumaki" said Thanatos

"U-uz-zmaki? Your family, I finally found family " said Kushina

"You are my family? I know my family was only my girlfriend and daughter" said Dante with confusion

"I think I know why he doesn't consider you family, he may be from the past before the Uzumaki even became a clan" said Minato

"please Dante take care of my sochi-kun, he is all that I have left of my Uzumaki blood since we don't know if you're a blooded Uzumaki, protect him tell him I love him with all my heart" said Kushina with tears in her eyes

" but I don't where here is, I don't know if this the same world I once knew, how can protect him if all this new to me?, Kyuubi, sealing, chakra I don't who even to trust" said Dante

"you can trust Hiruzen Sarutobi, he is a good man with good heart, he will protect Naruto any harm that can happen to him"

"I will look for him, I will protect your mini-blond over there, I will keep the Kyuubi imprison until I can calm the fox down for whatever reason the creature attack" said Dante

"I need your permission I absorb your memories and knowledge to better familiar with my surrounding and to who exactly trust and not" said Dante as extended his fingernail to a sharp needle

" How can you do that, not even the Yamanaka clan can do that and they are the best mind-walker in the world" said Minato

"I don't how this clan is but I have the ability to absorb a person and become that person and have their memories and skills, I become that person, but I develop the ability to extend by fingernail and pierce them in the back of the head as a needle and absorb every from their memories and skills " said Dante

They both look at each other and nodded towards Dante as he began to relive their memories.

_Kushina was being taken by Kumo Shinobi for her special chakra that was able to subdue the nine Biju of the Elemental nations who are the nine titanic behemoths of the land. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. The tailed beasts are living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as__** Chakura no Bakemono (Chakra Monsters)**__,giving them immense reserves of especially strong Chakra the far outmatches most shinobi. The tailed beasts 'chakra is colored red._

_Minato arrives and kills the Kumo-nin to save Kushina._

_Minato is tired and is running low on chakra, pulls the final ace. Minato performs the Hiraishin no Justu and starts killing the battalion of Iwa –nin that were a half day away from the village. He started to give the rest of his comrades time leave and give the Sandaime the Intel and start fortifying the walls of the village._

After seeing the memories of Kushina and Minato, he shed a tear and tried to speak but could get the words out of his mouth; Minato and Kushina were also in the same situation as they had seen Dante's memories.

Dante went forward and hugged Kushina and started to cry on her shoulder "E-evero-ne I K-knew is dead, my baby girl is dead, my only family member is dying in front of me" Said Dante with tears running down his cheek

"Please let me see your face Dante-kun, a least want to the face of my family" said Kushina

Dante pull his hood down and display his face, he notices that Kushina blushed at seeing his face; he gave her a sad smile knowing they didn't have any time left

"Kushina, Minato I will take care of Naruto but at the moment I'm too weak to do it I have only 4 to 5 years to get back all my power but for that I will have to leave the village and return a decade later, I will tire to keep an eye on him and help him whenever I can, also it looks like you a descendant of mine Kushina, I hope you rest in peace Kushina" said Dante as he have her a kiss on the nose

"Naruto has godfather he is my sensei, Jiraiya the gama Sennin, he is also to take of him alongside with my last student Kakashi Hatake" said Minato

At this being said Dante started to absorb most of their blood to gain any abilities that they possessed to teach Naruto and also to enter the clan Compound and to have as proof of his relation to Kushina and to Naruto. Minato grab hold of Kushina's hand and gave her a smile as both felt their last moments of this plane of existence. He grab little Naruto and gave a sad smile and started playing with his finger to make him happy and not cry for his parents. He saw people were heading his way so he put his hood on change to his cold attitude to interact with new people head his way.

Hiruzen saw hooded person push the Kyuubi down and help Minato and Kushina seal way into it new prison and their only son, he saw the hooded person touch the forehead of Minato and Kushina, minutes passed he was being hugged by Kushina, the now unhooded person started crying on her shoulder and she was trying to cheer him up. It was as they knew each other. He saw the barrier going down and signal his shinobi to follow him to see who and what the hoodie person was and wanted.

He walk and stop 15ft away from the hooded person, he knew he couldn't do anything while he had Naruto in his arms so he thought to approach the person in diplomatic way

"greetings hood-san, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage leader of Konoha, I wish to have the young boy that is in your arms, he is of great importance to the village and also I have a promise to keep to my late successor, no harm will come to you after you hand me the child if not you will be dealt with hostility" said Hiruzen

"yeah old man, you see I also made a personal promise, so how about no, until we have a better place to talk about this in a more appropriate place with the rest of your governmental body if there is one, you can keep an eye on me with your men, but no I will not hand over the kid just yet" said Dante

Timeskip 30 min

Council room

All of Konoha's council members were gathering in the same room after the great disaster had occurred. Many had lost their love ones to the Kyuubi or to the debris of the buildings or to chakra exhaustion, other had lost their homes, business and lands and had nowhere to go, some had lost their newborn children in the evaluation of the hospital( ROOT took some of the kids for their program), right now they were angry as the Hokage had just order a meeting and to forget any other matter at hand, they just wanted go back to their love ones and help gather what was left of their belongings.

The doors open and they saw the Shinobi Council was entering and behind them as the retired Sandaime Hokage and also a hooded person who look to be armed carry a newborn.

" today we gather here to bear tragic news... our beloved Yondaime Hokage has perish in the heat of battle while trying to save the village… he was not capable of defeated the Kyuubi without help, three person help him in accomplishing this difficult task" said Hiruzen

"Where are these three heroes then?, we need to thank them for the great accomplishment that they made.? Said a Ichigo Haruno

" there are only two in this room, one of them died, she was a great friend of Yondaime Hokage , she was Kushina Uzumaki, the other two is the hooded man and the little baby in his arms" said Hiruzen

"So he is that?, we shall make him a weapon, now that the village is weak we need military power to protect Konoha" said Danzo, as he said these the council was whispering as to what he was referring to and to make who or what into a weapon

" yes he is that and no we are not making a mere newborn into a weapon, he shall live a normal life and if wants to be a weapon to protect the village then so be it, if not them at we shall train him to protect himself against the villages enemies

"Okay why should we turn the boy into a weapon, what has he become? Said a random civilian council member

"He was become a host the same beast that has attack us a couple of minutes ago, and he can tap to that power and become a great weapon for the village" Said Danzo

At this being said the council was in a uproar for having that thing in front of them, with its smile taunting them of the loss of their love ones, they thought that the Yondaime made the Kyuubi mortal or gave it a human body so they can finish what he started. While this was happening Dante was smirking and chuckling at what was happening in front of him. Hiashi Hyuga was angry with hooded person and the civilian council how can they be trying to kill a newborn for something that was not in his hands and the hooded person laughing at the idea of killing the boy

" you see even our hero is laughing at the idea of we killing the demon to protect Konoha, he knows what is needed to be done for the greater good" said the fat councilman know as Zokka

" yeah I'm laughing of how animals are discuss human matters and for the greater good is kill the pig so I can eat" said Dante with a smirk that freight the people around the room

"W-w-w-what did you just say" said Zokka

" I think the piggy is trying to talk before it dies, it's astonishing how humans are so stupid especially a civilian for that matter." Said Dante

" you should be quiet pest, you do know who your are talking to?" said Zokka

" yes I'm talking to my next kill if you don't SHUT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING SHITTER" said Dante with killing intent that would make Kyuubi Proud( I Kyuubi approve this message)

The councilmen fainted and soiled his pants in the process, the room started to stink because of his shit, the ANBU went to grab the man and throw him out the Building.

" who are you? And what right do you have to speak to us like that?" said Ichigo

" I don't trust you and for who I'm the Apex Predator, Codename is Thanatos, and to what right I have to speak this way is the right that I can kill many ways possible" said Thanatos

" Thanatos-san we would like the boy to be handed to us"said Danzo

"No dice pirate wannabe, I was told the boy was to take care and watch by only three people, two which are in this room, me and Hiruzen and as the old man said the kid does not become a weapon for anybody if he what to protect this village then so be it but if someone forces him I will hunt down those responsible" said Thanatos

"You and who else would accomplish that? If you haven't notice you are surrounded by shinobi and if we can't than the rest of the Shinobi can." Said Danzo with a smirk. The civilians and shinobi were smirking and nodding at this statement, they would get the demon and kill it well except the Shinobi and the Hokage were not in agreement with what Danzo said , as they say what Thanatos did out there.

" You make laugh you stupid old fool, as if your shinobi can stop me, they couldn't even stop the Kyuubi from entering the village and you all relayed on one man who is dead.

"what does that mean your pest" said Ichigo

"it means that if your couldn't stop the fox how do you expect to stop the person who stop and push the Kyuubi back?" said Thanatos. Everyone was speechless at this man's statement, some who were stupid enough though he was buffing and thought that their Yondaime did it and not this low level civilian

"you liar, what proof do you have to that claim only our Yondaime could do that, stop lying" said Ichigo

"yeah, he did it while he was hanging on the Kyuubi claw alongside Kushina like a doll while I stop it from impaling Naruto, yes I wonder how he did it…. You stupid buffoon he didn't, and proof is that your Hokage and shinobi were there, if a Yamanaka were to be so nice to show the events that happened" said Thanatos. The entire council was seeing the memories of those who were there. They were scared that this man was in the same room as them, he punch the Kyuubi as it was nothing and didn't show any fatigue while doing it.

The council was thinking what to do with this man and how to convince said person to the CRA to have children and to manipulate him into blind loyalty toward the village.


End file.
